


Nade contra a corrente, pois a cascata vem logo a frente

by liralia



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shiroyasha - Freeform, Yakuza, comedia, criminoso, mafia, mafioso por engano, policia, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: E quem acreditaria que ele se tornou chefe de um grupo mafioso por puro descuido? O olhar julgador de Hijikata já dizia o suficiente.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki





	Nade contra a corrente, pois a cascata vem logo a frente

Tudo começou quando Sakata Gintoki decidiu sair um pouco da rotina gastando mais do que deveria do seu salário com bebidas, jogos de azar e sobremesas de morango. Ele resolveu se permitir esse exagero de pequenos prazeres, pois era seu aniversário e desde que sua ex-esposa tinha lhe chutado de casa com nada mais do que a roupa do corpo e uns míseros trocados no bolso, vinha economizando o que recebia para poder ter um teto sobre a cabeça.

Entretanto, ele claramente exagerou na bebida, pois ao acordar dois dias depois do dia do seu aniversário, descobriu que além da ressaca monstruosa, agora ostentava em suas costas uma enorme tatuagem. Sua pele ardeu quando se contorceu com um espelhinho de mão tentando entender qual era a bendita imagem ocupando grande parte da pele que ia dos ombros até abaixo da cintura. Só depois de lembrar da existência de um espelho maior na pia do banheiro foi que ele viu o samurai com máscara de demônio branco marcado permanentemente em sua pele.

Mesmo sem entender muito do assunto percebeu que era muito bem feita. Uma imagem daquele tamanho e tão rica em detalhes, ainda que só a máscara estivesse colorida, devia custar um valor exorbitante, e... Tomado por um pressentimento terrível ele começou a vasculhar os bolsos de sua calça e também todos os esconderijos de dinheiro que tinha pelo pequeno apartamento. Quando não lhe restou opção além de aceitar que gastara até a última moeda naquela tatuagem, Gintoki se levantou do futon e foi atrás do caseiro para conseguir um pouco de comida e remédio para dor de cabeça.

Depois disso, apesar de ter passado a sobreviver com Cup Noodles e ter voltado a uma dieta pobre em leite de morango, Gintoki não viu muito problema em sua tatuagem esquisita. Ninguém a via quando estava vestido, então não houve grandes mudanças em sua vida além da súbita pobreza monetária e dos empréstimos não autorizados na geladeira do caseiro.

Isso até o dia que resolveu sair sem camisa só para deixar um pacote com revistas na lixeira dos recicláveis. Uma mulher que não conhecia e que estava passando aleatoriamente na rua, ficou encarando-o de modo longo e sem pudor, mesmo quando Gintoki devolveu o olhar. Ela era uma mulher estranha que apesar de claramente estar na fase dos 30 anos, estava usando uma inadequada tiara com orelhinhas de gato.

Gintoki deu de ombros e cutucou o nariz, voltando para dentro de seu pequeno apartamento. Já devia estar acostumado as estranhezas das pessoas daquele bairro depois dos vários meses que se passaram desde sua mudança. Era um bairro de periferia com moradores de passatempos curiosos e hábitos piores ainda. Infelizmente tinha sido o único lugar onde conseguiu uma moradia barata e sem precisar dividir o ambiente com inquilinos ratos.

O problema decorrente da tatuagem somente se mostrou quando, numa noite voltando do serviço de pedreiro, — passou muitos anos sendo mimado e mantido pela ex-esposa, portanto, não lhe restou muita opção de trabalho que não fosse braçal — encontrou casualmente com seu caseiro, um velho mecânico chamado Gengai, na frente de um restaurante mequetrefe.

— O que está fazendo aqui, vovô?

— E eu lá tenho idade pra ter neto de cabelo branco? — Gengai retorquiu de imediato. — De qualquer forma, entre aqui, Gintoki. Algumas pessoas querem de conhecer.

— Vai me pagar um jantar, é? E meu cabelo não é branco, é de uma bela cor chamada “prata”, entendeu? Eu ainda estou na flor da juventude! — disse, adentrando no estabelecimento decaído.

Sem suspeitar no que se envolveria, ele se acomodou numa das banquetas circulares do balcão e pediu pela porção de alimento mais cara dali. Entretanto, começou a suspeitar de que havia algo estranho quando foi cercado por três idosos mal-encarados.

— Ehm, Gin-san talvez não esteja com muita fome agora. De repente deu uma vontade de dormir... Vou para casa. — tentou se levantar da banqueta, mas uma mão firme o empurrou de volta ao assento.

Gintoki, suando frio, olhou para a pessoa que mantinha a mão firme em seu ombro e deparou-se com um homem alto usando um kimono florido estreito demais para seu corpo musculoso, além do cabelo longo e grisalho estar organizado num penteado Shimada. O que era aquilo? Ele achava que era uma gueixa do período Heian?

— O-olá, amigo! — Gintoki olhou para as outras duas figuras que o cercavam, identificando uma senhora de aspecto rígido e um idoso com cara de quem tinha sido um mafioso nos tempos de juventude. A espada em sua cintura ajudava a dar credibilidade a essa imagem. Por acaso era uma convenção de idosos tentando recrutá-lo?

A senhora o encarou dos pés à cabeça e deu um estalo insatisfeito com a língua.

— Não é um dos melhores, mas vai ter que servir. — ela retirou o cigarro dos lábios e soprou a fumaça para cima. — Bom trabalho, Catherine.

Do outro lado do balcão estava a estranha mulher com tiara de orelhas de gato que encarara Gintoki na rua. Ela sorriu conspiratória para a senhora.

— Meu instinto nunca falha. — respondeu a trintona com tiara infantil.

A gueixa de cabelos grisalhos e musculosa se chamava Saigou — embora preferisse ser chamada de Mama atualmente; a senhora fumante chamava-se Otose e o idoso possivelmente mafioso se chamava Jirochou. Outrora, os três fizeram parte de grupos mafiosos que controlavam as partes mais pesadas da cidade, mas agora, depois da idade avançada começar a evidenciar limitações, estavam aposentados.

Não que Gintoki os tenha considerado com aparência de aposentados.

— Como você deve ter percebido, nos últimos meses o bairro tem ficado cada vez mais perigoso. Algumas gangues e grupos de delinquentes que mal perderam o cheiro de urina estão tentando dominar a região. — começou Otose, indo direto ao ponto depois das breves apresentações. — Se isso tivesse ocorrido a alguns anos atrás nós mesmo poderíamos ter resolvido isso, mas como já disse, estamos aposentados.

— Isso na cintura dele é uma espada, não é? Isso não me parece um acessório que se leve por aí quando se está aposentado. — disse Gintoki apontando para Jirochou. — Velhos só deviam andar com uma bengala e trocados suficiente para jogar no pachinko.

— Quem disse que não estou com minha bengala?

Gintoki contraiu as sobrancelhas. Não estava vendo bengala em parte alguma.

— Velho, acho que você perdeu sua...

— Ela está dentro da minha cueca.

Desconsiderando a tentativa de Gintoki de mudar de assunto e a resposta indecente dada pelo seu ex-camarada de máfia, Otose continuou:

— Precisamos de alguém que possa carregar a fama de “guardião” do bairro, alguém de aparência desleixada que pareça ocultar um passado sombrio. Sua tatuagem vai ajudar nisso. — soprou a fumaça de uma nova tragada para cima. O ambiente cheirava a tabaco. — Você não precisará fazer muito, iremos criar uma história e espalhar pelo bairro. Será considerado quase um yakuza lendário, as pessoas não irão querer nem se aproximar de você.

Gintoki não estava gostando de detalhe algum daquela enrolada, mas estava aproveitando a duração da explicação de Otose para forrar a barriga com uma porção generosa de sekihan. O lugar podia ser decadente, mas o arroz glutinoso e o feijão azuki estavam bem acima da média.

— E se eu negar?

Gengai, que até então estava sentado numa mesa de canto e bebendo silenciosamente, resolveu se manifestar.

— Otose é dona do complexo de apartamentos onde você mora.

E uma semana depois os boatos sobre o lendário Shiroyasha começaram a se espalhar pelo bairro e seus arredores.

&

— Então você me trouxe até aqui para contar que foi seguindo a correnteza e virou um mafioso por causa do pedido de três idosos? — o policial indagou de modo descrente colocando as mãos algemadas sobre a mesa de metal para tamborilar nervosamente com os dedos.

— Tecnicamente não fui eu que te trouxe aqui. Acontece que tem alguns membros muito impetuosos entre meu grupo e eles decidiram te trazer aqui sem que eu pedisse.

O policial de aparência extremamente atrativa, apesar de estar ostentando uma expressão irritada agora, era Hijikata Toushirou. No início daquela noite, quando terminara seu expediente e tomara a direção de sua casa, disposto a gravar o capítulo bombástico da novela daquele dia, uma van sem placa parou ao seu lado e lhe sequestrou sem mais nem menos. Um saco de tecido fedorento foi posto em sua cabeça e suas mãos foram algemadas antes que pudesse fugir.

Pouco depois foi arrastado da van para algum lugar desconhecido e forçado a sentar numa cadeira desconfortável. Quando tiraram o saco fedido de sua cabeça deparou-se com uma saleta notavelmente abandonada, onde os únicos móveis eram essa cadeira onde estava sentado e a mesa metálica a sua frente.

Segurando o saco de tecido numa das mãos e mostrando uma expressão levemente culpada estava Sakata Gintoki, do outro lado da mesa. Hijikata considerava a possibilidade de estar numa pegadinha de televisão quando Gintoki começou a narrar uma história fantabulosa de como virou um mafioso sem querer.

Hijikata suspirou. Sua novela já devia ter começado.

— Espera, foi por isso que você se aproximou de mim? Me seduziu para me usar como refém e exigir que a polícia não interfira?

— Oe, oe. De onde tirou essas teorias? Gin-san é um mafioso de coração puro, um herói que vive nas sombras. E só começamos a sair porque você ficou se insinuando para mim!

— Como é que é?! — exaltou-se ficando de pé, uma veia sobressaltando-se na testa. — Foi você que chegou na delegacia jogando charme para mim!

Gintoki sorriu convencido.

— Então me achou charmoso desde a primeira vez que me viu?

— Não mude assunto.

Dando de ombros, Gintoki apontou para o alto.

— E eu convoco a autora para nos mostrar o que aconteceu de verdade!

&

Gintoki não soube explicar quando e nem como a coisa toda começou a aumentar _muito_ de proporção. Inicialmente só existia o boato do tal Shiroyasha invencível. Em algum momento novos boatos, uns mais cabulosos que outros, começaram a encorpar o mito. Logo, corria uma história inacreditável de como ele tinha conseguido derrotar três enormes gangues com as mãos nuas e que tinha ido embora do local montado num tigre.

Em certo momento, pessoas de várias idades e gêneros começaram a se apresentar a ele pedindo para fazer parte de seu grupo mafioso. Detalhe: não existia um grupo mafioso. Mas isso não impediu das pessoas, a maioria homens, de se autodeclararem como parte do bando do Shiroyasha. Em pouco tempo já havia gente e influência o suficiente para arranjar um local para ser a base de encontro, uma antiga casa de modelo tradicional três ruas atrás do complexo de Otose.

Porém, Gintoki não achou ruim de todo. Claro, ele acabou envolvido em algumas disputas territoriais que preferia ter sido mantido de fora, mas até gostava da devoção com que seus subalternos lhe tratavam. Estava sempre bem alimentado e com dinheiro no bolso, ganhava massagens quando ficava com os ombros duros por causa de leituras prolongadas da Jump, seu cabelo estava macio e também acrescentara mais cores e detalhes a tatuagem em suas costas.

Tudo ia bem até o dia que dois de seus seguidores apareceram com marcas roxas de pancadas. Eles não eram muito fortes, mas também não eram fracos o suficiente para apanhar de qualquer um. No instante que pousou os olhou soube que tinha sido ou uma advertência ou um convite para uma disputa. O Kiheitai, um grupo mafioso muito mais obscuro e com motivos funestos, atuava em vários pontos da cidade e um deles ficava perto do bairro dominado pelo Shiroyasha.

Pouco depois seu retrato falado, bem distorcido e com o cabelo exageradamente revolto, começou a circular pelos jornais. A polícia também estava atrás dele.

Gintoki começou a perceber que dali pra frente a coisa ficaria ainda mais complicada, então quando seus autoproclamados discípulos e subalternos se distraíram com suas atividades diárias de patrulhas, ele saiu do conforto de sua base e foi no posto policial do bairro vizinho relatar que era tudo uma tola confusão. Antes passou em seu apartamento para redigir uma carta explicando o ocorrido. O plano era entregar a carta discretamente no posto policial e deixar que a história da explicação se espalhasse de boca em boca. Tudo estaria resolvido antes mesmo que os dangos comidos na hora do almoço tivessem sido inteiramente digeridos.

Mas claro que ninguém desvira um mafioso simples assim. O plano já deu errado no momento que ele entrou no posto policial com a carta em mãos e os três policiais que trabalhavam lá o encaravam de imediato — dois estavam fora, patrulhando em suas bicicletas. Fora os policiais, o lugar estava vazio, pois era um daqueles dias de verão que nada acontece. O policial mais perto dele estivera resolvendo alguma papelada, mas parou e se levantou para conversar com o recém-chegado.

Na parede atrás da mesa da recepção havia três pôsteres não muito realísticos do Shiroyasha. Num deles Gintoki possuía uma cicatriz de raio na testa e usava um tapa-olho preto.

— Qual a ocorrência? — perguntou o policial, que depois descobriu se chamar Hijikata Toushirou.

Gintoki procurou agir o mais normal possível para não gerar suspeitas e estendeu a carta. Porém, antes de poder falar, um policial de sorriso irônico adiantou-se.

— Hijikata-san, claramente é um dos seus fãs. Deve ser outra carta de amor. — esse era Okita Sougo, o autodeclarado inimigo de Hijikata (apesar de ser policial também).

O terceiro homem e o de posição superior naquele posto policial, Kondou Isao, riu alto depois de um breve segundo de hesitação, cruzando os braços.

— Muito bem, Toushi! Conquista homens e mulheres sem distinção! Foram quantos esse mês? 34? Você tem o meu respeito — riu alto outra vez.

— Ou talvez seja o Shiroyasha em pessoa querendo entregar uma carta de confissão, preparado para ser algemado e mantido em cárcere o resto da vida, pois quer se redimir de seus pecados. — supôs Sougo novamente.

Gintoki engoliu em seco. O resto da vida? Isso parecia tempo demais para alguém que só aceitou participar por não querer ser despejado do complexo onde vivia.

— Deixe de brincar, Sougo. — cortou Hijikata, puxando um cigarro e o repousando no lábio, mas sem dar sinal de que o acenderia. — Então, qual a ocorrência?

Subitamente decidido a continuar livre, Gintoki enfiou a carta no bolso, deixando-a bem amassada na ação, e se ajoelhou às pressas.

— É exatamente por isso que vim aqui. Por favor, saia num encontro comigo! — para dar mais ar de desespero colou a testa no chão, mostrando assim uma posição de dogeza perfeita.

Hijikata, é claro, o rejeitou. Por mais que Gintoki tenha ecoado um ininterrupto coro de “por favor” para soar mais verdadeiro, Hijikata manteve-se estoico em sua resposta. Gintoki acabou indo embora após isso, mas não acabaria aí. Ele não admitiria, mas ficou um pouco ofendido pela negativa imediata dada pelo policial.

Então, apenas para dar um pouco mais de verossimilhança antes de pensar numa nova maneira de resolver o engano sobre a máfia, Gintoki continuou visitando o posto policial para convidá-lo para encontros. Usou todo seu charme nesse feito, que não parecia estar levando a lugar algum, mas depois de duas semanas Hijikata por fim rendeu-se. 

— Certo. Um encontro e apenas isso, entendeu? — respondeu irritado. As visitas diárias daquele homem despenteado estavam lhe desconcentrando de suas obrigações diárias como policial.

Pego de surpresa, Gintoki deu um sorriso hesitante antes de exibir um sorriso verdadeiramente jubiloso. E apenas para deixar a cena mais crível, ele tomou Hijikata nos braços como numa cena de novela mexicana e o beijou como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ao final do beijo Hijikata o afastou com um empurrão. A face corada até as orelhas.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Gintoki sorriu. Não era tão ruim assim perturbar Hijikata Toushirou e de brinde ainda ganhava a oportunidade de dar beijos espetaculares.

— Se ainda não entendeu, podemos repetir.

Com o rosto incrivelmente quente, Hijikata deu um passo para trás.

— Você não ousaria... Eu estou trabalhando!

— Então depois do trabalho está permitido os avanços?

Hijikata abriu a boca, mas ficou emudecido diante tamanha cara de pau.

— Uh, Toushi, se quiser eu saio para vocês terem mais privacidade... — sugeriu um Kondou constrangido sentado à mesa de trabalho.

Depois disso o relacionamento deles seguiu de vento em popa. Os encontros se multiplicaram, Hijikata as vezes iniciava os beijos por conta própria e, ainda para ajudar na credibilidade, Gintoki continuou aparecendo no posto policial para visitá-lo e levar lanchinhos com maionese. Até que certo dia seus capangas descobriram sobre esses encontros com Hijikata e supuseram, por conta própria, que era tudo um plano de Gintoki para humilhar os policiais daquele posto.

Aí ocorreu o sequestro, pois os capangas queriam muito ajudar no plano do chefe.

&

— Ei, autora! Na primeira parte você estava do meu lado, mas na segunda você está claramente contra mim! Como assim eu que dei o primeiro passo? Lembro muito bem das roupas provocantes que ele estava usando!

— Seu mentiroso, eu estava de uniforme. — Hijikata suspirou.

— Exatamente! — assentiu vigorosamente como se isso fizesse todo o sentido. Tentou se virar para encará-lo, mas a posição lhe impedia disso. — Espera, como isso aconteceu? Você estava algemado antes da mudança de cena...

Agora era Gintoki quem estava algemado e não mais Hijikata. Ainda havia o acréscimo dele estar só de samba-canção e com o peito nu apoiado na mesa metálica para o outro observar livremente suas costas. Analisando os detalhes da imagem, Hijikata deslizou sem pressa um dedo sobre o contorno da máscara de demônio do samurai tatuado na pele de Gintoki. A tatuagem era muito bem-feita, precisava admitir. E enorme.

Então era por isso que em todas as vezes que tiveram sexo, Gintoki fizera questão de fazer tudo com as luzes apagadas? Hijikata tinha suspeitado que ele tivesse alguma cicatriz feiosa e por isso o apalpara por todas as partes a procura de alguma imperfeição na pele dele (e põe apalpada nisso), mas nada achou.

Deslizou o dedo suavemente pelas costas do mafioso até alcançar o limite imposto pela cueca estampada, sorrindo ao ver a pele se arrepiar sob seu toque.

— Talvez a autora goste mais de mim do que de você.

Gintoki crispou os lábios. Isso era um absurdo! Ele era o protagonista daquela história! Percebia-se pela própria sinopse...

— Quanta confiança, senhor policial. Mas todo mundo sabe que os mafiosos sempre são os preferidos nos animes e mangás, e... — piscou surpreso, sentindo sua cueca ser puxada para baixo.

Um tapa foi desferido em sua nádega direita sem aviso prévio e Gintoki só pôde emitir um som que pareceu bastante com um gemido.

— Não pense que me esqueci do que foi relatado na narração ali em cima, viu. Você me chamou pra sair somente pra não ser descoberto. E tenho que reconhecer que sua atuação foi muito boa, até me convenceu de que estávamos saindo sério. — terminou a frase com um tom mais cortante da voz, dando outro tapa, mas dessa vez na nádega esquerda.

Gintoki gemeu de novo, sem nem tentar refrear o som que saia vergonhosamente de sua garganta.

— M-mas isso foi só no começo! Gin-san não é tão mal caráter assim!

Sem se deixar comover por essa declaração, Hijikata deu-lhe outro tapa. A pele da bunda de Gintoki começava a se tornar rosada e o pênis endurecia aos poucos.

— Alguém aqui precisa ser disciplinado. Um tapa por cada mentira dita — disse, saboreando a vista que lhe estava disponível: Gintoki com o peito apoiado na mesa, as mãos algemadas segurando a borda do outro lado do móvel e a bunda empinada quase pedindo por mais. — E foram _muitas_ mentiras.

Gintoki provavelmente não deveria se sentir tão animado para ser castigado, afinal, nem gostava de dor. A ereção gotejante ao receber mais um tapa na pele já ardida de sua bunda parecia contrariar de sua opinião sobre dor, no entanto. Ou ao menos sobre aquele tipo de dor... Maldito corpo honesto!

— Tudo bem — respondeu rápido demais, mas achando que deveria interpretar melhor aquela encenação, reformulou com uma voz afetada — Digo, oh, não me maltrate, mestre!

Uma batida educada na porta os interrompeu. Às pressas, Hijikata ajudou a Gintoki a vestir tanto a cueca quanto a calça para ao menos não ficar indecente diante outros olhares. A chave das algemas, no entanto, não foi encontrada e sem opção, tiveram que fingir normalidade do jeito que estavam.

— Chefe, é que estamos prontos para a investida no... — pela porta agora aberta, passaram um grupo de seis pessoas munidas de lançadores de míssil portáteis e granadas que Gintoki torceu para ser apenas de luz. Onde que tinham arranjado tanto armamento? — Está algemado, chefe?

Gintoki pigarreou.

— AH, isso aqui? É só um teste de... confiança.

— E por que está sem camisa, chefe?

— Hã, estava com calor?

— E esse rosto corado? E essa respiração acelerada?

— Quem é você? É a chapeuzinho vermelho pra tá me interrogando assim? Tá achando que sou a sua vovó cabeluda?

A pessoa que falava com Gintoki era nada mais nada menos que Okita Sougo, o policial que nas horas vagas fazia parte da equipe do Shiroyasha sem Kondou sequer suspeitar. Hijikata também avistou, com bastante surpresa, Sagaru Yamazaki tentando se esconder atrás dos outros integrantes preparados para o combate. Ele também era um dos policiais que fazia parte de sua equipe no posto comandado por Kondou. Um policial que adorava perder tempo assistindo partidas de tênis ao invés de trabalhar.

— Sougo e Yamazaki! O que diabos estão fazendo aqui?! Vocês são policiais, malditos! — Hijikata exigiu saber, avançando para pegar Sougo pela gola da roupa sem se preocupar sobre estar interrompendo a estranha conversa deles.

Os demais membros do bando do Shiroyasha, que mais pareciam moradores comuns do bairro usando camisetas com o cabelo revolto de Gintoki estampado nelas, assistiam a cena com visível interesse.

— Estamos aqui pelo prazer de destruir propriedade privada e tirar o sangue dos inimigos do jeito que o chefe ali mandou.

— Sangue dos inimigos? Eu não mandei nada disso! — defendeu-se Gintoki, chacoalhando as algemas nos pulsos. A ereção agora estava dolorida e abandonada dentro das calças. A bunda ardia um pouco também.

— Por que diabos vocês se juntaram ao lado criminoso?!

Manifestando-se pela primeira vez, Yamazaki saiu de trás das pessoas onde estava tentado se esconder, exibindo uma camiseta igual ao dos outros e um cinto onde estavam penduradas duas raquetes de tênis.

— Hijikata-san, na verdade estávamos indo intimidar uma fábrica que usa trabalho escravo de pessoas endividadas. Já denunciamos ela para os órgãos competentes, mas nada foi feito. A fábrica continua funcionando a pleno vapor mesmo durante a noite...

Surpreso pela coerência do motivo, Hijikata largou a gola de Sougo e observou os rostos sofridos daquele grupo de pessoas. Seriam familiares das pessoas que estavam sendo obrigadas a trabalhar na tal fábrica? Provavelmente sim.

— Eu estou aqui apenas pela violência gratuita. — complementou Sougo.

Hijikata retirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu com seu isqueiro com formato de vidrinho de maionese. Se tinha algo que detestava mais do que criminosos comuns eram os criminosos acobertados por órgãos de segurança.

— Entendo. — disse ele soprando a fumaça no ar e dando um sorriso selvagem. — Então, durante essa noite uma aliança secreta será feita entre o bando do Shiroyasha e os policiais do posto. — declarou ele, já tomando para si o comando do grupo.

Rejeitando a raquete oferecida por Yamazaki, mas aceitando o cano de metal oferecido por alguém, Hijikata liderou o grupo misto para fora da saleta. Todo o grupo seguiu decidido em direção a famigerada fábrica, sem se dar conta que estava faltando alguém.

Deixado para trás, Gintoki piscou desacreditado. Ele não era o protagonista daquela história?

— Eh? Vocês não estão deixando algo importante para trás? Alguém? — ele saiu da saleta a tempo de ver o grupo já distante dobrando uma esquina, enquanto cantavam uma música de Dragon Ball. O vento frio lhe acertou a pele exposta, já que estava sem camisa. — Hijikata...?

E pelo visto ele teria que arranjar outro método para se livrar da alcunha de Shiroyasha. Mas antes, precisava resolver o duro problema abandonado dentro de suas calças.

A vida de mafioso não era nada fácil.


End file.
